neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
Villains in Power Rangers in Space
The fictional villains of the Power Rangers universe that appeared in the television series Power Rangers in Space are aliens, and members of an alliance under the command of Dark Specter. This included many villains from previous seasons of Power Rangers, and some that had not appeared before. Dark Specter Dark Specter (voiced by Christopher Grey) is known throughout the universe as the Grand Monarch of Evil. Dark Specter is a gigantic entity, as the Dark Fortress is smaller than his hand. He is portrayed as the ultimate evil; the other villains are terrified of him. He captured Zordon, the Power Rangers' former mentor, and drains him of his powers. As the Grand Monarch, Dark Specter brings forth a union of villains, which includes Lord Zedd, Rita Repulsa, Goldar, Squatt, Baboo, Finster, and Master Vile, as well as the Machine Empire, Divatox, Rygog, Porto, Elgar, and General Havoc from the Turbo era, and Ecliptor, Darkonda, the Psycho Rangers and Astronema from PRiS. Selecting Astronema to battle the Space Rangers, Dark Specter makes sure they never rescue Zordon from his clutches. In Countdown to Destruction, Dark Specter initiates a full-scale assault on Earth, Gratha, Triforia, KO-35, and the homeworld of the Phantom Ranger, Eltar. Astronema, who was now fully evil and brainwashed by Dark Specter, turned on him in order to destroy him by prolonging the attacks of the Psycho Rangers and other evil forces that drew power from him; while she was able to seriously weaken him in this manner, she did not succeed in destroying him. Though the attack was going well, Dark Specter is assaulted by Darkonda, who tried to slay Dark Specter with a planet-destroying missile. The attack destroyed Dark Specter, but only after he swallowed Darkonda's Velocifighter whole, completely destroying the bounty hunter along with his steed. Dark Specter never fought the rangers personally, so it is unknown whether they could have stood a chance against him. Dark Specter is similar in appearance to the lava demon Maligore (even Divatox acknowledged the resemblance) and is capable of spitting fireballs. Astronema Astronema (played by Melody Perkins) is known throughout the universe as the Princess of Evil, Dark Princess of Space, and the Princess of Darkness, and is the main antagonist of Power Rangers in Space. She is also known for being one of two primary female villains in the Power Rangers series to enter hand-to-hand combat with the Rangers themselves. She carried a staff called a "Wrath Staff" that shot lightning, and a boomerang. Anytime Astronema is out of her Dark Fortress, she wears what she calls her "Battle Gear", which consists of two shoulder plates, a chest plate, and a back plate. This "Battle Gear" helps protect her when she is in hand-to-hand combat. Once known as Karone, sister of Andros (the Red Space Ranger), she lived on the planet KO-35, a human space colony. She is kidnapped by Darkonda when she and Andros are playing in the park with a toy sphere and practicing telekinesis. She is transported to another planet, where she meets Ecliptor and Dark Specter, the Grand Monarch of Evil. When Andros discovers Astronema's true identity, he did everything in his power to reform her. He very nearly succeeds. She came over to the Power Rangers' side, and Andros even made her an honorary Power Ranger. However, she is captured once again by Dark Specter and his forces after trying to save Earth from an asteroid sent by him. Ecliptor cybernetically brainwashes her, using advanced computer implants to suppress her emotions, and she is forced to be Astronema once again. In the finale of Power Rangers in Space (Countdown to Destruction), she becomes the Queen of Evil after Dark Specter's destruction, much to Divatox's dismay. After she becomes the Queen of Evil, Zordon reaches out to her, telling her that because she is now the leader, she doesn't have to do Dark Specter's bidding anymore. His plea almost breaks through the power of the cybernetic brainwashing implants almost causing her to revert back into Karone, it does not work. Then, Astronema begins to attack Earth. Andros sneaks into the Dark Fortress and tries to convince his sister to stop and come back to him as Zordon did. A battle ensues, and when she delivers a powerful energy blast to finish Andros, he protects himself with his Spiral Saber deflecting it back to her, seemingly killing her. After Andros destroyed the energy tube of Zordon at his command, it released a wave of purifying energy that eradicated all evil, but left Astronema's body unchanged. Andros cried, and two tears ran off his nose and landed on her cheek. This removed Astronema's cybernetic programming. Restored, she returns to Earth with Andros and the other Rangers. She was also Zhane's love interest for a time, but after Zhane had to stand her up to defeat a monster, she seemingly lost all interest in him, but was seen holding onto her photograph of him at the end of the episode. In Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy, Karone returned, as she welded the power of Kendrix's Quasar saber after Kendrix died and became the second Pink Galaxy Ranger. Elgar Elgar (played by Kenny Graceson, voiced by Derek Stephen Prince) is a rather dim-witted goon from Turbo. Astronema did not particularly like him. However, when Divatox was relegated to transporting Zordon from world to world, Dark Specter transferred him under Astronema's command. He served mainly as an assistant to Ecliptor and Darkonda, and also operated the Satellasers,a beam of energy fired from Astronema's space base to the planet's surface to enlarge monsters. He was destroyed by Zordon's energy wave along with many Quantrons and Piranhatrons in the battle at Angel Grove. Ecliptor Ecliptor (voiced by Lex Lang) is Astronema's second-in-command. He is a powerful general, capable of holding his own against even the Red Space Ranger, Andros. He wields a sword, which can fire electric blasts, fires beams from his eyes, and make a duplicate of himself, called a Cyber Shadow. Ecliptor was built to be a creature of evil. He is charged with raising the captured Karone to be evil, so that she would become Astronema, Dark Specter's most devoted acolyte. It is implied that Ecliptor is more devoted to keeping Astronema safe rather than to furthering his evil cause, which would suggest some kind of love, or at least a protective instinct. Ecliptor treats Astronema as both his queen and his daughter, offering advice when needed. He is always quick to reaffirm that Astronema is, and always has been, evil - although this is not the case. He is destroyed in battle against the Astro Megazord, but was revived in a bulkier second form. Ecliptor's arch-rival is Darkonda, a bounty hunter who worked for Dark Specter to capture Karone. Darkonda treats Ecliptor with disdain, always trying to one-up him. Ecliptor places a very high value on loyalty and hates the treachery in which Darkonda delights. Darkonda can also merge with Ecliptor to form a powerful entity named Darkliptor. In this form, Darkonda is dominant, but Ecliptor can force them apart. Ecliptor killed Darkonda on three occasions, during one of which, he saved Andros from a booby trap set for him by Darkonda. When Andros discovered that Karone was Astronema, Ecliptor attempted to keep them apart, to prevent Astronema from learning the truth. He failed, and Astronema returned to the side of good as Karone once again. Ecliptor remained devoted to his princess, defending her against the attacks of his own forces. He was branded a traitor and was captured by Darkonda. Ecliptor is brainwashed by Darkonda to be fully evil, driving out any protective instinct he may have had towards Karone, and he is turned into a more powerful version of himself. It was this reprogrammed Ecliptor who captured Karone for her to be brainwashed into being Astronema again. Towards the end of the Rangers' conflict with Astronema, Ecliptor gains an upgrade, turning red for a time. In this super-powered form, he destroys the Delta Megazord and severely damages the other Zords before his new power expired, as after taking hits from each of the Rangers' individual weapons, he took one slash from Andros' Spiral Saber (in addition to a couple of hits from Andros' Battlizer), turning him back to normal. In Countdown to Destruction, when Andros inadvertently kills Astronema, Ecliptor appears. Partially free of his programming, he demanded to know how Andros could have done this to his own sister. He vowed to avenge her death and they began dueling. Andros strikes him down and then destroys Zordon's energy tube. The destruction creates a wave of energy which dissolves Ecliptor into a pile of sand. He is the first of many Zordon-era villains to be destroyed. Ecliptor was also one of the few Power Rangers characters to exhibit the "honorable villain" personality, which was used again for Villamax, Diabolico, Ransik, Nadira, Jindrax, Toxica, Zen-Aku, Koragg, and several others. Ecliptor was the second villain to battle a Megazord one on one after Goldar. Darkonda A bounty hunter from an unknown world, Darkonda (voiced by Steve Kramer) was the first treacherous antagonist in the Power Rangers series. Darkonda, as well as later villains such as Deviot, Frax, Vexacus, Zeltrax, Broodwing, and Imperious claimed allegiance to the primary villain of the series - in this case Astronema and Dark Specter - while working for their own agenda and plotting behind their leader's back. In this way, Darkonda was portrayed as the rival of Ecliptor, a villain who was wholly loyal to his superiors. This rivalry was brought to a head when he forcibly merged with Ecliptor to create the being known as Darkliptor. In Darkonda's first appearance, he injects Carlos Vallerte, the Black Space Ranger, with the venom of a Barillian Bug. He became one of Dark Specter's commanders, and is responsible for taking Karone from KO-35 to Ecliptor for brainwashing. He attempts to destroy the Rangers and Ecliptor as well as his superior, Astronema, several times during the series. He is Andros' greatest torment, having kidnapped Andros' sister when they were children. Darkonda died several times during the series, but was regenerated each time. After each 'death', he marked another life on a scroll of paper that he carried with him, as he had only a limited number of lives to live. In Countdown to Destruction, in a final act of betrayal, Darkonda commandeers a Super Missile to destroy Dark Specter in an attempt to take power in controlling the universe for himself. However, he is destroyed in turn by the evil monarch before he fell. This is Darkonda's last life. Darkonda, according to his scroll, had 9 lives during the series, although only 7 of his deaths were shown on-screen. It is unknown if he had any more lives prior to his first appearance. Another fact was that he was one of the few villains in the Zordon era not to be dissolved by Zordon's energy wave as he died before the finale to Countdown to Destruction. Psycho Rangers Quantrons Astronema's robotic foot soldiers. They wield dual edge blades, and pilot the velocifighters. Monsters The monsters used in this season work for Astronema. To make a monster grow, Astronema would fire the Sattelaser on the monster making them grow. Manta Menace * First Appearance: "Save Our Ship" A stingray monster occasionally fought on the Simudeck. Electrotramp * First Appearance: "Shell Shocked" * Voice Actor: Blake Torney Electrotramp is an electrical monster that Astronema used to draw out the Rangers to have her mesmerized Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles "help" them defeat him. In battle, he summons large spheres of electricity which he then throws at his opponents. Before the Turtles were put under Astronema's spell, they eliminated Electrotramp by causing one of his own electrical spheres to rebound and zap himself instead. NOTE: Electrotramp is a recolored hybrid of two monster suits. It has the head of Ohranger monster Bara Police (unused in "Power Rangers: Zeo") and the body of a Varox. Clawhammer * First Appearance: "Satellite Search" Clawhammer is a shrimp monster from the planet Kalderon who can project an energy blade from his claw. Astronema had chained the Space Rangers up, ready to be eaten by Clawhammer. While the Rangers were freeing themselves, Alpha 6 was piloting the Astro Megazord to battle Clawhammer until the Rangers destroyed Clawhammer by throwing him into a volcano. In "The Great Evilyzer," he was resurrected as a part of Destructipede's army, but was destroyed again when Destructipede was destroyed. Voltage Hog * First Appearance: "A Ranger Among Thieves" * Voice Actor: Kirk Thornton Voltage Hog is an electrical monster that can drain electricity from powerlines and use it in its tentacles to fight its enemies. Astronema used him to destroy the Power Rangers. He battled the Red Ranger, and then the three car thieves. The Rangers later used the Quadroblaster that defeated Voltage Hog and destroyed him with the Astro Megazord. Elephantitan * First Appearance: "When Push Comes To Shove" Elephantitan is a titanic elephant monster used by Astronema. She sent Elephantitan to knock over the laboratory of Professor Phenomenus, and with it the plutonium fuel, to destroythe entire city of Angel Grove. The Astro Megazord's Saber was able to destroy Elephantitan. Waspicable * First Appearance: "The Wasp With A Heart" * Voice Actor: Ken Merckx Waspicable is a kind-hearted wasp monster. He was able to project powerful energy blasts from his eyes and teleport in a little ball beam. Cassie Chan, the Pink Space Ranger, proved that he was good after he had saved her from an attack caused by Sting King. At the end of the episode, Waspicable goes off to do good. Due to his change of heart, it is likely he was the only creature not destroyed by Zordon's energy wave in "Countdown to Destruction". NOTE: Waspicable is a recolored version of Grumble Bee with a buck tooth and different wings added onto it. Sting King * First Appearance: "The Wasp With A Heart" * Voice Actor: Bob Papenbrook Sting King is a robotic hornet monster partnered with Waspicable. He could fire a rapid series of lasers from his stinger arm or release a swarm of bees. When in space, his blasts can affect an entire city. Sting King was summoned by Astronema, partnered with Waspicable, to destroy the Power Rangers. He kept on bullying Waspicable to be evil. He was destroyed by the Astro Megazord. In "The Great Evilyzer," he was recreated as a part of Destructipede's army, but was destroyed again with the other monsters when Destructipede was destroyed by the Rangers. Crocovile * First Appearance: "The Delta Discovery" Crocovile is a regenerating crocodile monster used by Astronema to distract the Rangers while Dark Specter whisks Zordon far away from them. Crocovile was capable of duplicating himself, one with a head for a hand, and another with a tail for a hand. His tail wrapped up the black ranger in battle. When the two giant Crocoviles faced the Astro Megazord, the tail of the first Crocovile wrapped itself around the Megazord's waist, and he played with the robot by bouncing it on the ground. The Astro & Delta Megazords destroyed the Crocoviles after Andros gains access to the Delta Megazord. Destructipede * First Appearance: "The Great Evilyzer" * Voice Actor: Mike Reynolds An illusion-casting centipede monster used by Astronema. He led an army of monsters, including Powerdriller, Behemoth, Fearog, and a revived Clawhammer and Sting King. When Destructipede was destroyed by the Astro Delta Megazord's Flying Power Punch, the other 5 monsters exploded. Powerdriller * First Appearance: "The Great Evilyzer" * Voice Actor: Kirk Thornton A rhinoceros-like drill monster summoned by Destructipede. When he walked, he created earthquakes. He was destroyed when Destructipede was destroyed. Fearog * First Appearance: "The Great Evilyzer" A toad monster summoned by Destructipede. He was destroyed when Destructipede was destroyed. Behemoth * First Appearance: "The Great Evilyzer" A moth monster summoned by Destructipede. He was destroyed when Destructipede was destroyed. Mamamite * First Appearance: "Grandma Matchmaker" * Voice Actor: Jackie Marchand A termite monster. Elicptor was sent by Astronema to bring Mamamite to Earth. She buried a million of her eggs beneath Angel Grove, before taking her small drill hand with her to Earth. She failed when the combined blasts of the Quadroblaster and Spiral Saber Booster Mode destroyed Mamamite. Termitus * First Appearance: "Grandma Matchmaker" * Voice Actor: Dave Mallow A soldier termite-themed monster that was formed when the cloud of Mamamite's termites combined. It was struck down by Ashley's grandmother in a stolen police car. Termitus could eat through the Rangers' weapons, in addition to being able to separate itself into a cloud of termites, in order to evade the Rangers attacks. Termitus was eventually destroyed by the Astro Delta Megazord, after they used the Megazord to freeze the termite cloud in place. Barillian Bug * First Appearance: "The Barillian Sting" * Voice Actor: Kim Strauss Barillian Bugs are insect monsters that once attacked KO-35 turning whoever it stung into Barillian Bug Monsters. A bug infected Carlos and he was slowly turning into a scorpion-like Barillian Bug Monster. T.J and Andros went after an antidote on KO-35 that Darkonda insisted did not exist. Cassie was infected as well and T.J. reversed the effects on the two by spraying them with an antidote gun. Darkonda released a Barillian Bug that became a Barillian Bug Monster similar to what Carlos and Cassie became which was destroyed by the Megazord. Mutantrus * First Appearance: "Flashes of Darkonda" * Voice Actor: Brett Walkow A giant squid-like monster grown from a portion of the giant mutated Darkonda. He could fly through space and blast lasers from his forehead. Together with the Mutated Darkonda, he clobbered the Astro-Delta Megazord, but was destroyed in outer space by the individual Mega Voyager Zords. Lionizer * First Appearance: "True Blue to the Rescue" * Voice Actor: Ken Merckx A robotic lion monster used by Astronema. He carries a powerful bazooka. Astronema used him to capture the Storm Blaster. He battled the Rangers, & was defeated by the combination of the Quadroblaster & Spiral Saber Booster Mode. The Mega Voyager destroyed Lionizer after he became a giant. Body Switcher * First Appearance: "Invasion of the Body Switcher" * Voice Actor: Ezra Weisz A body-switching monster used by Astronema. Astronema had Body Switcher make her look like Ashley Hammond, the Yellow Space Ranger. Body Switcher was destroyed by the Mega Voyager. NOTE: Five of the monsters Body Switcher turned into were recycled Beetleborgs costumes: Rocket Man, Cataclaws, LottaMuggs, Unctuous, and Firecat. Lunatick * First Appearance: "Survival of the Silver" * Voice Actor: Bob Papenbrook Lunatick is an antlion monster from the planet Kadix that had battled the Space Rangers, including the Silver Space Ranger. Lunatick spoke a strange, alien language, unique to most characters in Power Rangers. Lunatick hatched from the planet sample egg that the Rangers had brought back with them. He was destroyed by the Astro Delta Megazord. Crocotoxes * First Appearance: "Red With Envy" * Voice Actor: Michael Sorich A breed of toxic eel monsters (one red, one blue) created by Darkonda on Deketa 5. Crocotox's toxin gave people black spots when they were in the water. The first Crocotox Red battled the Rangers on the beach but was destroyed by them, wiping the disease off all his victims. Another Crocotox Red, as well as a blue one, aided Darkonda in capturing the Rangers, who were later freed by Zhane. Crocotox Blue was destroyed by Astro Delta Megazord, while Zhane, using his Super Silverizer, destroyed the second Crocotox Red. Praying Mantis * First Appearance: "The Silver Secret" * Voice Actor: Dave Mallow A robotic mantis monster used by Astronema. To take advantage of the Silver Ranger's time limit, she summoned this monster from swirling green energy. In battle, he planted a detonation device on Zhane, the Silver Ranger, nearly destroying him. An enraged Andros led the other Rangers on the attack, but Mantis was too powerful. When it seemed like he was about to finish off the Rangers, Zhane returned to shift the battle back in the Rangers' favor, much to Astronema and Mantis's shock. Andros used his Spiral Saber, Cassie her Satellite Stunner and Zhane his Super Silverizer to destroy Praying Mantis, but then the Satellasers were fired to make the monster into a giant. The Rangers called on the Mega Voyager and were victorious over Praying Mantis, via usage of the Mega V3 Missile Mode. Destructoid * First Appearance: "A Date With Danger" * Voice Actor: Ezra Weisz An unspecified wild animal monster that attacked Astronema. It fled after Zhane rescued Astronema. NOTE: Destructoid was originally featured on Beetleborgs Metallix as Mole Monster (but with a different hair style). Horror Bulls * First Appearance: "A Date With Danger" * Voice Actor: Brad Orchard A set of bison monsters used by Ecliptor. The first one was destroyed by the Spiral Saber Booster Mode and the Quadroblaster. The second one was destroyed by the Astro Delta Megazord. Coralizer * First Appearance: "Zhane's Destiny" A coral monster used by Darkonda. He infected the KO-35 Rebels with corals to grow on them on the planet Centaur B. He and Darkonda, disguised as Yatru, fooled the Rebels. He was destroyed by the Astro Delta Megazord. Lizwizard * First Appearance: "Always A Chance" * Voice Actor: Ezra Weisz An electrical chameleon monster used by Astronema. In the beginning of the episode he had Cassie wrapped in his long tongue, and just when Carlos was ready to strike, switched places with Cassie, causing Carlos to accidentally hit Cassie with his Lunar Lance, injuring her shoulder. Carlos met the monster when it was stalking Bulk, Skull, and Professor Phenomenous, and when it looked like Carlos was in trouble, former Power Ranger Adam Park came to Carlos' rescue. When Carlos quit the Rangers, Lizwizard attacked him, and Adam, who had found his old Power Coin somewhere, morphed into the Black Mighty Morphin' Power Ranger and took on the monster, nearly extinguishing Adam. The other Space Rangers came to the rescue, with a fully recovered Cassie handing Carlos his morpher, and Carlos morphed once again. The monster used his tongue-wrapping tactic on Adam as Carlos lunged at him with the Lunar Lance. The monster switched places with Adam, but this time Carlos was ready. He leapt on Adam's shoulder and struck Lizwizard with a blow from the Lunar Lance. Astronema then made him grow, but he fell victim to a swipe from the Astro Megazord Saber. Adam was saved, but decided never to take such a risk again. Lizwizard was among the many monsters in the Shadow World's underground tomb from the season finale of "Lightspeed Rescue". Batarax * First Appearance: "The Secret of the Locket" A sonic bat monster used by Astronema. Batarax was first seen on Onyx, playing guitar. Batarax brought out sonic blasts from his ears and weakened the Astro Megazord with his new frequency. Professor Phenomenus hit Batarax with an alternate beam, distracting it so the Rangers could destroy it with their Astro Megazord saber. Spikey * First Appearance: "Astronema Thinks Twice" * Voice Actor: Bob Papenbrook Spikey is a cactus-based monster with sharp claws on one of his hands. Astronema created him to destroy the Red Ranger to prove her loyalty to Dark Specter. He seemed to have the upper hand on Andros during battle, knocking his morpher away. When it looked like he was about to finish Andros, Astronema, well hidden, threw Andros his morpher, which he used to become the Red Ranger, allowing him to regain the upper hand on Spikey. The other Rangers joined Andros and delivered a beating to Spikey, who grew as a result of their attack attack, at which point the Rangers summoned the Mega Voyager. In the end the monster was no match for the Rangers, who used the Mega Voyager to sever his sharp claws before obliterating him with the Mega V-3 Missile Mode. Frightwing * First Appearance: "Dark Specter's Revenge" Pt. 2 * Voice Actor: Tony Oliver A condor monster used by Astronema. When Bulk, Skull, and Professor Phenomenous crash landed back on Earth during a failed flight into space, Frightwing arrived to terrorize them, thinking that they were Power Rangers. The real Rangers arrived to save the bumbling trio and take the monster on. After a brief battle, Astronema called for the Satellasers to be fired, which made the monster grow. The Rangers summoned the Mega Voyager, but it soon got locked up in chains that fired up from underneath the ground, and Frightwing blasted them relentlessly. The Rangers gave the Mega Voyager a power boost to break it free of the chains, but then Frightwing demonstrated his aerial swooping attacks, landing several blows on the Mega Voyager. The Mega Voyager readied its Mega V-3 Missile Mode, but the Rangers couldn't get a lock on the monster because of his constant swooping about. Zhane arrived with his new Zord, the Mega Winger. The Mega Winger, in jet mode, was able to shoot down Frightwing and send him back down to Earth - and hard. The Mega Winger transformed into its battle mode, attacking Frightwing, who then tried to retreat by flying away. Zhane ordered the Mega Winger's wings to the Mega Voyager, which could fly as a result. The Winged Mega Voyager flew after the monster, and the Rangers got him in their sights. Winged Mega Voyager was then able to fire the Mega V-3 Missile Mode at Frightwing, destroying him while he was still flying high in the sky. Owl Monster * First Appearance: "Rangers Gone Psycho" * Voice Actor: Brad Orchard A robotic owl monster. He could fire light blasts and lasers from his eyes in battle. After combined attacks on him from the Rangers' power weapons, the monster made himself grow (without the Satellasers). The Rangers called for the Astro Megazord to finish the job. The Astro Megazord's shield activated a reflective coating to reflect his attacks back at him. Datascammer * First Appearance: "Carlos on Call" A robotic data-gathering lizard monster used by Astronema, which could emit blasts from his mouth and scanned information from the Power Rangers for Astronema. He was destroyed by the Winged Mega Voyager. Jakarak * First Appearance: "Andros and the Stowaway" * Voice Actor: Lex Lang An anglerfish monster from the planet Tirna, who was the former master of Seymour. Jakarak was after the Rangers, upon finding that they have taken Seymour under their wing, thus he aligned himself with Astronema. He had a flower on his head that was capable of turning anything into stone. Seymour was with the Rangers on Earth when Jakarak was sent to attack them. In battle, Andros' feet were turned to stone by Jakarak when he attempted a flying kick on the monster. Jakarak grabbed Seymour and consumed him, making the two into one creature with the head of Seymour on Jakarak's midsection. Ashley discovered that Jakarak's weak spot was between the eyes and the Rangers blasted him there, which in turn returned Andros' feet to normal. Jakarak survived this attack, with Seymour still being held by the monster, and Seymour told the Rangers to forget about him. Andros declared never, but Jakarak still thrashed the Rangers. After Andros told him could beat Jakarak, Seymour was then able to break free from Jakarak's clutches and tried to attack the monster himself, but Jakarak, infuriated, fired a laser at Seymour, weakening him. An infuriated Andros rushed Jakarak, prompting Astronema to order the Satellaser launch, thus turning Jakarak into a giant. The Rangers called for the Astro Megazord, but Jakarak turned the Astro Megazord's shield and left fist into stone. The Rangers called on the Delta Megazord, which fired its cannons at the flower on Jakarak's head, turning the Astro Megazord's shield and fist back to normal. The Rangers then formed the Astro Delta Megazord and put an end to Jakarak's existence with the Flying Power Punch. Vacsacker * First Appearance: "Mission to Secret City" * Voice Actor: Richard Epcar A robotic vacuum-themed monster that was used to abduct people to Secret City. He was the first victim of Andro's Red Battlized Ranger powers, and was finally destroyed by the Mega Voyager. Tankenstein * First Appearance: "A Line in the Sand" * Voice Actor: Derek Stephen Prince A powerful shapeshifting mechanical entity used by Astronema. He could regenerate himself, as well as electrocute anything with hidden cables. Normally, he appeared to be a jeep-like vehicle that kept stalking the Rangers. He teleported the Rangers individually after each attack to a desert dimension, where he tried to destroy them. The Silver Ranger came to their rescue using the Galactic Rover. Tankenstein assumed his true form and ended up fighting the Mega Voyager. After a short time in battle, Tankenstein's circuits seemed to overheat and malfunction. He accidentally self-destructed and blew up the Mega Voyager in the process. References Space Category:Extraterrestrial supervillains Category:Television supervillains Category:Power Rangers in Space Category:Fictional characters introduced in 1998